Recuerdos
by LovelyHaruki-Chan
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Josh dejo este mundo por eso Drake lo recuerda con mucho cariño, especialmente por aquellos dulces y tristes momentos que vivieron juntos.DrakexJosh
1. Recuerdos primera parte

**Hola todos como estan, espero que muy bien. Bueno aqui les presento mi primer Fic de Drake y Josh. Adoro esta serie es mi favorita de todas porque me rio mucho con ella, especialmentes por las estupideces que hacen nuestros protagonistas.**

**Advertencia: Este fic es _Yaoi _lo que significa que esta basado en la relacion chico x chico. Si _NO _te gusta el _Yaoi _te recomiendo que no leas este Fic.**

**Atencion: Este fic contiene _Spoiler _del capitulo 11 de la cuarta temporada_"Josh is Done" o "Se Acabo"._**

**Aclaracion: Este fic esta basado en el Fanfic en Ingles "_Here Without You_" escrito por una excelente autora "_WriteAtNight._" Por esa razon algunos de los recuerdos son la traduccion de este Fanfic.**

**En fin espero que disfruten mucho el fic dedicado a esta hermosa pareja .**

Recuerdos

Un joven de cabellos castaños caminaba lentamente hacia un lugar; sostenía en sus manos un hermoso ramo de rosas, aquellas que tanto le gustaban a su persona amada. Al llegar a aquel lugar el joven no pudo evitar llorar porque no soportaba encontrase con "el" de esa forma, sin sentir su calor y amor.

"Todo sucedió tan rápido"-dijo el joven mientras depositaba el ramo de rosas encima de la grama.

"Te extraño tanto amor mío"-dijo mientras las lagrimas en su rostro aumentaban.

"Hoy lo que me queda de ti son aquellos hermosos momentos que dejaste en mi vida. Recuerdos tantos recuerdos de felicidad y tristeza son los que llenan mi vida en estos momentos porque me hacen sentir como si todavía estuvieras aquí"-dijo el joven entre sollozos

"Se que el primer día que te conocí no me agradaste en lo absoluto porque creía que eras un completo tonto, pero que equivocado estaba porque me di cuenta que tu no eras lo que pensaba"-dijo mientras comenzaba a recordar el día en el que se volvieron familia.

"_Pero mama no quiero que ese tonto sea mi hermano"-dijo muy enojado mientras entraba a la habitación con su madre_

"_Vamos Drake no seas así, Josh es un chico muy amable y de gran corazón, estoy muy segura que se llevara muy bien contigo, por eso debes darle una oportunidad comenzando por aceptarlo"-dijo la mama de el joven mientras se sentaba en un sillón._

"_No mama, no lo voy aceptar porque no quiero que mi popularidad se vea arruinada por alguien como el"-dijo aun furioso_

"_Popularidad eso es lo único que te importa verdad Drake"-dijo algo furiosa- "pensé que al menos estabas feliz por mi porque volví a encontrar el amor, pero veo que no, a ti no te importan los sentimientos de los demás"- dijo tristemente_

"_Mama si estoy feliz por ti, pero tu no entiendes Josh es tonto"- dijo algo irritado_

"_Pero será tu hermano quieras o no"- dijo tratando de convencer a su hijo_

"_Pero mama….pero…"- dijo el joven algo desesperado_

"_Nada de peros tienes que resignarte"- dijo mientras se levantaba- "Por cierto Drake quiero que ayudes a Josh con sus maletas"-dicho esto la madre del joven salió de la habitación._

"_No puede ser, ahora en adelante viviré una pesadilla"- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón, en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación._

"_Hola hermanito"-dijo un chico de cabellos negros mientras entraba a la habitación con sus maletas._

"_Tu que haces aquí, quien te dio permiso para entrar a MI habitación"-dijo totalmente furioso_

"_Audrey me dijo que tenia que compartir la habitación con mi hermanito"- respondió amablemente el chico_

"_Ya veo, ahora que tengo que compartir MI habitación contigo quiero que no me dirijas la palabra mientras estamos aquí"-dijo enojado_

"_Pero por que hermanito"-dijo algo decepcionado_

"_Porque así lo digo y punto, ah por cierto deja decirme hermanito que en verdad no somos nada y no quiero ser nada tuyo, quien querría ser hermano de alguien tan tonto como tu"-dijo siendo muy duro con Josh_

_El otro joven no respondió, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse los cuales no demoraron en derramar lágrimas. A Josh le habían dolido mucho esas palabras, pensó que teniendo un hermano de su misma edad iba a dejar de vivir en soledad porque tendría alguien con quien contar, pero equivocado estaba al pensar que Drake lo iba aceptar._

"_Lo siento mucho"- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de salir de la habitación._

_Drake estaba sorprendido porque nunca pensó que sus palabras fueran a lastimar a su nuevo hermano, por alguna razón le dolía verlo así, no quería que estuviera triste, tal vez su mama si tenia razón de que Josh no era tan malo como el pensaba. Salió de la habitación en búsqueda del chico, quería disculparse por lo que había dicho. Cuando llego a la sala vio que Josh estaba hablando con su madre y su nuevo padre. Josh no se veía bien, aunque ya no estaba llorando, la tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro._

"_Esta todo bien?" –pregunto Drake para infiltrarse en la conversación_

"_Drake"-su madre lo miro con enojo._

"_La verdad no"-respondió Walter- "Sabes que sucedió con Josh que ya no quiere quedarse en tu habitación"- pregunto Walter _

"_La verdad…"- trato de decir el joven, no sabia si decir la verdad o una mentira pero al ver el rostro de Josh lo comprendió y se dio cuenta que no estaría mal darle una oportunidad-"La verdad dije algo que no debí decir, Josh quiero que me disculpes de todo corazón, no he estado muy bien con la noticia de formar una nueva familia, esto es algo difícil para mi y ustedes saben muy bien porque, sin embargo quiero darle una oportunidad a mi nuevo padre y a mi nuevo hermano porque tengo la certeza que todo cambiara para bien y no para mal"- dicho esto el joven sintió el abrazo de su mama_

"_Gracias Drake"-le dijo tiernamente_

"_Te juro que no te decepcionare"- dijo Walter abrazando a su nuevo hijo_

"_Gracias"-dijo Drake alegremente, sin embargo no estaba feliz del todo ya que su nuevo hermano no decía nada, se separo de su madre y de Walter para dirigirse hacia su hermano- " Me disculpas?" –pregunto esperanzado_

_Josh sonrió y abrazo a su hermano como respuesta._

"Recuerdo que desde ese día nos volvimos inseparablesme di cuenta que mas que un hermano había encontrado a un gran amigo, a alguien que siempre iba estar para mi"- Drake sonrió tras estas palabras

"Estar a tu lado me hacia sentir muy seguro y feliz, tanto que en mi corazón se fue formando un nuevo sentimiento, la verdad no me lo esperaba, nunca pensé que te llegaría a ver como algo mas que un hermano o amigo, no quería aceptarlo pero ese día me di cuenta que te necesitaba a mi lado"

_Drake acababa de salir de la ducha química._

"_Drake siéntate"- dijo Mr. Roland el profesor de química, pero Drake no lo obedeció- "Drake siéntate"- dijo el maestro algo enojado_

"_No"-respondió Drake quien estaba empapado- "Josh!"-dijo llamando la atención del chico._

"_Que?"- Josh respondió sin mucha importancia_

"_Lo siento, me equivoque, Ok, me equivoque"- dijo Drake_

"_Que quieres decir?"-pregunto Josh para que Drake se explicara mejor._

"_Lamento que llegaras tarde a tu examen, lamento haber tomado tu bicicleta, lo siento tanto soy el peor hermano del mundo y serias mucho mejor sin mi. Te necesito mas de lo que tu me necesitas, te necesito mucho mas, yo…yo lo siento Josh, lo siento tanto."- tras estas palabras Drake salió del salón de clase._

"_Josh quieres ir hablar con Drake?"- pregunto Mr. Roland_

"_No señor"- respondió Josh a su maestro, el no sabia que hacer en ese momento porque estaba analizando todas las palabras que Drake le había dicho- "El me necesita, el me necesita, Drake me necesita"- repetía el joven entre sus pensamientos porque esas palabras lo hacían sentir muy feliz._

_Un joven se encontraba acostado sobre la mesa de ping-pong, estaba muy triste y lo único que hacia era rebotar la pequeña pelota._

"_Que voy hacer si Josh no me perdona, que voy hacer si Josh no quiere estar a mi lado, que voy hacer si no estoy con el"-pensaba tristemente- "La vida sin Josh no seria la misma, lo se no seré nadie sin la persona que mas amo en la vida"- al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado las mejillas de Drake empezaron a tomar un color carmesí- "No puede ser que yo este enamorado de Josh"- al decir esto su corazón empezó a latir fuerte mente_

"_Hey Drake"- una voz muy familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos-"Aquí esta tu guitarra"-dijo la hermana menor de Drake._

"_Gracias"-dijo Drake algo desanimado_

"_No vas a preguntar por que tome tu guitarra?"- pregunto Megan muy sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano._

"_Por que tomaste mi guitarra?"-pregunto aun desanimado_

"_La use para matar una araña"-dijo Megan mientras se dirigía a la puerta._

"_Oye espera"-dijo Drake levantándose de la mesa_

"_Que quieres tonto?"- pregunto algo indiferente_

"_Megan quieres jugar ping-pong?"-pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva_

"_Nah, no creo que quieras poner esa raqueta en mis manos"- dijo saliendo de la habitación_

_Después de que Megan salió de la habitación, Drake se quedo mirando hacia el otro lado de la mesa, al lugar donde Josh solía estar cuando jugaban ping-pong. Drake se limito a tirar la pelota hacia el otro lado de la mesa, sabia que nadie la iba a regresar pero así podía imaginar que Josh estaba jugando con el._

"_Como me gustaría que Josh estuviera aquí conmigo y para siempre"-dijo tristemente sin saber que alguien había escuchado aquellas palabras-"Josh"-dijo el nombre del chico suavemente._

_En ese momento Drake escucho que Josh entraba a la habitación con la vos que solía usar cuando jugaban ping-pong. Drake lo miro algo sorprendido porque no sabia si aun seguía enojado, pero cuando Josh cogió la raqueta, Drake se dio cuenta que el enojo de Josh hacia el había terminado, una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro, cogió su raqueta y empezó hacer su vos parecida a la de Josh. Se quedaron jugando un rato ping-pong, Drake estaba feliz porque eso significaba su reconciliación. Terminaron de jugar después de estar algo agotados._

"_Josh"-llamo Drake a su amigo_

"_Si Drake que sucede"-respondió Josh dulcemente._

"_Yo…yo"- trataba de decir Drake con algo de rubor en sus mejillas_

"_Te sientes bien Drake, si te sucede algo sabes que…"-pero el joven no pudo terminar la frase, al sentir el cálido cuerpo de Drake contra el suyo-"D-Drake"-dijo Josh muy sonrojado_

"_Perdóname Josh, yo no quería que te enojaras conmigo"-dijo mientras las lagrimas salían de su rostro-"Fui un completo estúpido por hacerte eso, no soportaría vivir sin que me hablaras, vivir sin ti"-dijo mientras su llanto aumentaba-"No quiero, no quiero que nunca te alejes de mi, no quiero estar sin ti"-dijo apretando mas fuerte a Josh pero sin hacerle daño_

"_D-Drake"- el joven no sabia que decir, estaba muy sorprendido por aquellas palabras que su hermano le dedicaba-"Drake yo nunca me alejare de ti"-dijo para luego corresponder al abrazo de su hermano._

_En ese momento los corazones de los jóvenes latían fuertemente, ambos estaban muy sonrojados pero ninguno de los dos quería terminar el abrazo, querían que ese momento mágico nunca terminara._

"_Josh tengo que decirte algo muy importante"-dijo Drake mientras miraba a su hermano a los ojos, pero aun así no dejaba de abrazarlo _

"_Si dime Drake"-dijo Josh mientras el rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba por aquella mirada tan dulce y penetrante que le brindaba su hermano._

"_Josh yo…yo"-trataba de decir Drake con sus mejillas sonrojadas-"Josh yo…yo te a…"-pero no pudo continuar ya que una vos hizo que se separaran._

"_oigan ustedes dos que hacen tan acaramelados"- dijo la vos burlona de una niña_

"_Megan"-dijeron los dos algo asustados, mientras se separaban._

"_Que haces aquí?"-dijo Drake sonrojado y algo enojado porque su hermana le interrumpió el momento de su declaración._

"_Vine avisarles que la cena esta lista"-dijo ella pensando en una forma de molestar a sus hermanos, pero muy en el fondo se alegraba de la forma en que se querían-"Espera que le cuente esto a mis amigas"-dijo en forma burlona para hacer enfadar a sus hermanos, pero sabia muy bien que no le iba a contar a nadie sobre la privacidad de sus hermanos._

"_Megan ni se te ocurra"-dijo Josh algo molesto_

"_Eso lo veremos"-dijo desafiante_

"_Que quieres que hagamos?"-pregunto Drake_

"_Esperaba que lo digieras"-dijo Megan con algo de satisfacción porque le había sacado provecho a la situación_

"_Entonces que quieres?"-pregunto Josh mas tranquilo_

"_100 dólares"-respondió esperando la expresión en el rostro de sus hermanos_

"_Que?"-Los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo_

"_Pero Megan porque nos pides algo que no tenemos"-dijo Drake tratando de que su hermana no les hiciera darle 100 dólares_

"_Esta bien pero aténganse a las consecuencias"-dijo con una mirada fría_

"_Esta bien ya te daremos tus 100 dólares"- dijo Josh mientras sacaba su billetera_

"_No nos queda de otra"-dijo Drake sacando también su billetera _

"_Toma pero promete no decirle a nadie"-dijo Josh mientras le entregaba el dinero_

"_Esta bien tontos, ah por cierto bajen a cenar"-dijo Megan feliz por lo que había conseguido._

"_Esa niña algún día no la pagara"-dijo Josh algo molesto_

"_Si tienes razón"-dijo Drake mientras lo miraba_

_Josh al notar la mirada de su hermano se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, se sentía algo extraño y esta no era la única vez que se sentía así, en varias ocasiones su corazón latía fuertemente solo con mirar a Drake, no quería admitir ese nuevo sentimiento que estaba surgiendo, pero con lo ocurrido aquella tarde no podía eliminarlo, no podía negar que estaba enamorado de Drake._

"_Vamos"-dijo Drake sacando a su hermano de sus pensamientos_

"_Si"-respondió Josh para luego dirigirse al comedor junto con Drake._

"En aquel instante estuve por declararte mi amor pero si no hubiera sido por Megan hubiera sido el primero en decir los sentimientos, pero porque me puse a esperar y a aclarar mis ideas, terminaste siendo el primero en expresar tus sentimientos"-dijo Drake mientras recordaba el día que el y Josh aceptaron lo que sentían.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Ojala y les haya gustado //. 


	2. Recuerdos segunda parte

**Hola a todos aqui les traigo la continuacion de esta historia, es algo triste y a la vez muy tierna espero que les guste. Por cierto se me olvidaba aclarar que los recuerdos son los que estan escritos en letra cursiva.**

**Agradecimiento especial a _yumiandyuni, _muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste la continuacion. Bueno espero que dejen mas reviews.**

* * *

"_Drake tengo que decirte algo"-dijo Josh después de llegar de su noche de graduación_

"_Esta bien"-respondió el otro joven_

_Josh camino hacia su cama porque ese era su espacio personal y el lugar donde se escondería después decirle sus sentimientos a Drake._

" _Y bien?"- dijo Drake llamando la atención de su hermano_

"_Puedes apagar al luz"-le dijo a Drake mientras lo miraba tiernamente._

"_Eso es lo que tienes que decirme 'apaga la luz ', esta bien" –dijo Drake en tono burlón._

"_No eso no es, pero no quiero mirar, así que por favor hazlo"-dijo Josh en tono de suplica_

_Entonces Drake se dirigió a apagar la luz._

"_oh"-dijo Josh- "también ponle seguro a la puerta"_

_Drake suspiro pero hizo lo que Josh le pidió y le puso llave a la puerta._

"_Bien ya apague la luz y le puse seguro a la puerta, ahora dímelo"-Drake ordeno_

"_Prende algo de música"-dijo Josh_

"_Josh pero que demonios…"-dijo el joven antes de ser interrumpido._

"_Drake se que nada de esto importa, pero es que no puedo estar en silencio en este momento"-dijo el joven en tono de suplica_

"_Pero debiste decirme que hiciera esto antes de apagar la luz"-dijo Drake mientras se preguntaba que cuando hacia las cosas que Josh le decía, parecía su sirviente personal. _

_Drake se dirigió hacia el equipo de sonido y puso un CD a sonar. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del chico porque se preguntaba si Josh se sentía igual cuando hacia cosas por EL._

"_Bien, algo mas su majestad"-dijo Drake haciéndose el molesto._

"_Quizás…"-Josh trato de decir_

"_JOSH! que es lo…"-dijo el joven pero fue interrumpido por Josh_

"_Te Amo"-dijo Josh sonrojado_

_La respiración y el corazón de Drake pararon por un momento. Acaso Josh dijo que lo "Amaba."Por supuesto que el lo amaba._

"_Josh lo se y yo…"-dijo el joven pero otra vez fue interrumpido._

"_No Drake yo realmente TE AMO. Siento mucho decírtelo ahora y de esta forma, pero tenia que hacerlo antes que el verano llegue y se vaya. Quería que lo supieras porque no quiero guardar este sentimiento para toda la vida, te amo Drake"-volvió a repetir dulcemente._

_Drake estaba muy sorprendido, en su estomago sentía mariposas y estaba seguro que no solía actuar de esa manera en situaciones como esa pero el sabia porque se había comportado de esa forma, la razón estaba enamorado de Josh y desde hace tiempo, fue por esa razón que casi le declara sus sentimientos si no hubiera sido por Megan que lo interrumpió en ese momento, pero _

_esa no fue solo la razón de no haberle dichos sus sentimientos, el tenia miedo, mucho miedo de que Josh se burlara de el y lo odiara para siempre, fue por eso que deicidio no decirle nada. _

"_Se que estas sorprendido por lo que te acabo de decir y también se que no sientes lo mismo que yo, puedo vivir con eso, pero no podía irme sin decírtelo ya que tu tenias todo el derecho de saberlo"-dijo Josh mientras continuaba con su declaración-"Espero que esto no cambie mucho nuestra relación porque me iré en pocos meses y…."_

_Josh no pudo continuar ya que el sintió que Drake lo empujaba hacia su cama. El no estaba muy seguro si Drake lo iba a golpear en ese momento o hacerle cualquier otra cosa para que se olvidara de ese sentimiento, no sabía como actuar ya que no se podía mover y respirar puesto que tenía mucho miedo. Drake se acostó encima de Josh, movió sus manos en busca de las del chico y al encontrarlas las entrelazo con las suyas, en ese momento el joven se levanto un poquito para mirar los ojos del otro chico._

"_Josh también te amo"- dijo suavemente _

_En ese Drake se acerco lentamente hacia el rostro de Josh, lo miro un momento a los ojos para luego acercarse a sus labios y besarlos tiernamente, expresando en este todo el amor que sentía hacia el otro chico. _

_Cuando el beso se empezó a profundizar, los dedos de cada uno apretaron suavemente el cuerpo del otro y pequeños gemidos de satisfacción escaparon de cada uno de ellos. El beso se detuvo por un momento por lo cual Drake pudo escuchar a Josh decir "Dios mío"._

_La forma como lo dijo hizo estremecer a Drake, sintiendo un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. "Josh" fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de volverlo a besar. Josh movió sus manos hacia el cabello de Drake, acariciándolo con su mano izquierda, cuando Josh acaricio gentilmente su cabello, un gemido salió por los labios de Drake y cuando Josh volvió acariciarlo de su labios se escapo una pequeña frase._

"_Dios mío"-dijo algo sorprendido ya que se había dado cuenta que Josh encontró su punto débil._

_Los chicos se volvieron a besar pero más apasionadamente, sus manos empezaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro. Ninguno de ellos podía creer que ellos estaban ese momento haciendo lo que estaban haciendo and ninguno de ellos quería detenerlo y ninguno de ellos lo iba a detener._

_Esta situación era diferente para Drake por muchas razones. El estaba haciendo algo con alguien que realmente amaba. El tuvo sexo muchas veces y con varias chicas, pero esa noche era la primera vez que haría el amor._

_Josh solo tuvo una pequeña experiencia con Mindy. A el le gusto aquella experiencia pero lo único malo era que aquella vez no lo había hecho con Drake._

_Esa noche fue la mejor de sus vidas y esta fue una de todas aquellas en las que se demostraban su amor._

"Ese fue el día mas feliz de mi vida"-dijo Drake mientras sonreía

"Todo parecía como un sueño hecho realidad porque nunca pensé que tu y yo nos encontraríamos en esa situación, explorando nuestros cuerpos y besando cada parte de ellos"- dijo el joven con una triste sonrisa

"Ese día mi sueño se hizo realidad porque todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz era tenerte a mi lado, abrazándote cada noche y durmiendo tranquilamente porque sabia que estabas allí acompañándome. Pero el miedo de separarme de ti se hizo mas fuerte cuando se aproximaba el día en que tenias que irte a la universidad, no quería ser egoísta contigo, pidiéndote que te quedaras conmigo pero ir a la universidad era algo que siempre habías querido, sin embargo decidiste esperar, sacrificaste el sueño de ser un profesional solo para quedarte conmigo"- en ese momento en el rostro del chico se dibujo una sonrisa al recodar el día en que Josh decidió no irse, solo para estar mas tiempo con el.

_Ellos aprovecharon todo el tiempo que tenían disponible para estar juntos en una nueva forma, a la vez estaban algo sorprendidos que sus padres no sospecharan nada, seguramente los padres de los jóvenes pensaban que ellos pasaban tiempo juntos porque Josh iría prontamente a la universidad._

_El cuatro de julio los jóvenes vieron juegos artificiales, ellos se sentían mucha felicidad pero a la vez mucho dolor porque el tiempo para estar juntos estaba culminando ya que solo faltaban pocas semanas para que Josh fuera a la universidad._

_Josh que siempre había puesto la educación en el primer lugar de su vida, no se veía muy animado en ir a la universidad. Drake sabia porque estaba así la razón era el, por eso nunca llego a pensar que nadie lo amaría tanto para sacrificar algo que tanto le importaba por el. Fue por eso que Josh le explico a sus padres que quería esperar un semestre o incluso un año, sus padres creyeron que Josh quería descansar un tiempo de los estudios, sin embargo ellos no sabían su verdadera razón. Drake estaba muy orgulloso de que Josh pudiera mentir de esa forma y de que pudiera guardar el secreto por tanto tiempo, sin embargo el sabia que no Josh podía guardarlo para siempre e incluso el mismo no quería ocultarlo porque el amaba a Josh y Josh a el por eso el quería que todo el mundo supiera lo mucho que se amaban. _

_Josh logro engañar a sus padres para quedarse más tiempo, pero la única persona que no se dejo convencer fue Megan porque ella sabia el verdadero motivo de Josh. Ella lo descubrió porque antes de que Josh fuera hablar con Audrey y Walter, ella fue a torturar a Drake quien estaba solo en su habitación pero cuando abrió la puerta, Drake la miro desde su cama llorando. Llorando? El había estado llorando? El estaba llorando sosteniendo que? la almohada de Josh. Ella no podía torturarlo de esa forma porque el ya _

_estaba haciendo un buen trabajo torturándose así mismo. Fue por eso que ella hizo lo que una buena hermana tenia que hacer._

"_Se que no quieres que el se vaya"-dijo ella tratando de comprender a su hermano-"Pero el tiene que hacerlo porque esto es lo que el siempre ha querido"-dijo la niña para convencer a su hermano_

"_Pero el también dijo que yo era lo que el había estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, entonces porque tendría que irse cuando finalmente me tiene"-dijo tristemente_

_Megan sabía que había algo extraño con sus hermanos desde el día de la graduación y ahora todo lo que se suponía tenia sentido. Ella quería mucho a Drake y a Josh, incluso si mostraba su afectó haciéndoles bromas, ella también sabia que el lazo que se había formado entre sus hermanos era mas fuerte que ningún otro porque nunca vio a Drake actuar de esa forma con Josh, conducta que no le había conocido con alguien mas y sabia que Josh hacia cualquier cosa por Drake, lo cual este ultimo no se demoraba mucho para convencerlo. Pero en ese momento ella quien era la mejor en hacer bromas, estaba allí parada sin nada que decirle a su hermano quien estaba llorando por la pronta partida de su hermanastro, el destino y el alma gemela de Drake._

"_Lo siento Drake, lo siento mucho"-fue todo lo que Megan dijo antes de irse de la habitación._

_Drake no sabia que Josh se iba a tomar un descanso de los estudios, pero se dio cuenta accidentalmente, específicamente cuando se dirigió por un baso de agua a la cocina._

"_Bien Josh, nosotros lo entendemos"-dijo Audrey_

_En ese momento Drake se dirigió hacia la sala._

"_Que sucede?"- pregunto algo curioso_

"_Josh quiere descansar de los estudios por un tiempo, es por eso que se va quedar por mas tiempo"-respondió Walter _

_Drake quería sonreír, el no solo quería sonreír, el quería correr hacia el mueble y lanzarse a los brazos de Josh, el quería llevarlo a la habitación y agradecerle de todas las formas que el podía, pero el no hizo nada, no enfrente de sus padres._

"_Genial"- dijo mirando a todos los presentes._

_Josh solo lo miro y le sonrió. Cuando Drake lo miro con aquella sonrisa, de inmediato supo que el era la razón de Josh para aún no ir a la universidad y también se dio cuenta que por primera vez le pertenecía al corazón de alguien, sabia que era muy afortunado al haber encontrado el verdadero amor._

_Drake le hizo una seña con los ojos a Josh para luego dirigirse a su habitación. El joven dio un suspiro de alivio porque su Josh todavía no iría a la universidad. Estuvo en la habitación con los ojos cerrados hasta que Josh entro y le puso seguro a la puerta._

_Josh camino hacia Drake y tomo sus manos. Los jóvenes se quedaron mirando tiernamente, Josh acerco una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Drake, acariciándolo dulcemente, tomo suavemente la barbilla del chico y se acerco para besarlo dulcemente._

_De todas las beses que se habían besado, Josh nunca se había sentido de esa forma porque Drake lo estaba besando con un poder que no le conocía. Esto fue muy emotivo y cada palabra que Drake quería decirle a su amado Josh se las trasmitía en aquel tierno beso y Josh entendió lo que el beso significaba. Drake quería agradecerle desde hace un rato, fue por eso que no quiso perder su oportunidad._

_Después acostados en la cama de Josh, Drake le agradeció con sus palabras a su amor._

"_Muchas gracias"-dijo Drake acurrucándose a lado de Josh_

"_Por que?"- Josh le pregunto-"Quiero decir por el beso, por hacer el amor o por…."- pensó antes de ser interrumpido._

"_Por no dejarme"-dijo Drake tiernamente._

_Josh abrazo tiernamente a Drake porque quería que se sintiera seguro junto a el._

"_Drake no puedo dejarte"-le dijo dulcemente-"Me tomo mucho tiempo poder tenerte de esta forma es por eso que no puedo dejarte ir"-le volvió a decir dulcemente_

"_Pensé que yo era el que tenia que dejarte ir"- dijo el muchacho tristemente._

"_No tienes que dejarme ir"- dijo Josh dándole un tierno beso en la frente._

_Drake abrazo a Josh fuertemente._

"_Te amo Josh, te amo mucho mucho. Nunca creí que llegaría a enamorarme de alguien pero lo estoy de la persona más maravillosa del mundo. TE AMO Josh"-dijo tiernamente._

"_Y yo nunca pensé que tu me llegarías amar"-dijo Josh_

"_Josh como no podría amarte si eres perfecto"-dijo el joven dulcemente_

"_Creo que estas ciego"-dijo Josh con una risita- "Pero tu eres maravilloso y estoy muy agradecido por eso"-dijo el joven acariciándole el rostro-"Drake también te amo y mucho mas que mi propia vida"- dijo suavemente para luego darle un beso en la frente._

_Drake beso el brazo de Josh que estaba alrededor a su alrededor, haciéndole sentir que nada ni nadie que no fuera Josh lo podían tocar._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, pronto traere la ultima parte.**


	3. Recuerdos ultima parte

**Hello!! Como estan todos, espero que super. Bueno aqui vengo con la ultima parte de este fic, hay como adoro a Drake & Josh no puedo evitar reirme con cada episodio y como dije antes esta es una de las mejores series que he visto en mi vida. En fin disfruten este ultimo capitulo.**

* * *

"Esos días, como extraño a esos hermosos días en los cuales solo existía la felicidad a nuestro alrededor"-dijo el joven con un tono alegre de vos-" Sin embargo no contábamos que esa felicidad se iba arruinar, si tan solo eso no hubiera sucedido estarías conmigo en este momento, si tan solo hubiera estado allí para protegerte"-dijo el joven mientras las lagrimas salían de su rostro-" Josh mi amor porque te tuviste que ir"-dijo el joven mientras un recuerdo doloroso aparecía en su mente, el recuerdo del día mas triste de su vida.

"_Cuando llegue a casa les contaremos"- dijo Josh mientras hablaba con Drake por celular._

_Josh hablaba tranquilamente mientras manejaba ya que tenía su teléfono en manos libres por esa razón no tenia la necesidad de sostenerlo._

"_Si"-dijo Drake alegremente-"les contaremos, además debemos aprovechar que ya están en casa"-dijo el joven muy emocionado_

_Los jóvenes estaban muy felices porque finalmente se habían decidido a contarles a sus padres sobre su relación. A Drake y a Josh no les importaba como sus padres podían reaccionar ante la gran noticia porque los dos se amaban mucho y no querían ocultarles aquel hermoso sentimiento a sus progenitores._

"_Ya sabias que te amo"-dijo Josh a su amado Drake-"Aun no puedo creer que esto este sucediendo, en especial porque quieres contarle a nuestros padres sobre nuestro amor. Es maravilloso saber que esta noche lo nuestro será completamente oficial por lo tanto ya no podrás desacerté de mi. Seré tuyo para siempre."-dijo Josh alegremente._

"_Josh, sabes muy bien que nunca me desaceraría de ti porque te quiero a mi lado para siempre y tu me quiere al tuyo, es por eso que no puedo esperar hasta que llegues para contarles y subir a nuestra habitación para…"- Drake de repente fue interrumpido por un grito._

"_Dios Santo! DRAAAAAAAAAKE"-dijo Josh gritando_

_Drake se quedo paralizado ante aquel grito, pero además de eso el escucho un choque de autos y muchos grito._

"_JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH"-dijo llamando el nombre del chico a gritos_

"_JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! Por favor responde"- dijo el chico sin muchas esperanzas._

"_AYUDA! ALGUIEN POR FAVOR AYUDEME!"- dijo mientras salía de su habitación en busca de sus padres-"AYUDA!"-volvió a repetir mientras sostenía su teléfono-"Alguien por favor AYUDELO. Josh por favor JOSH! JOSH!"_

"_Drake que sucede?"- pregunto Walter algo asustado._

"_Josh, ayuda por favor. Oh Dios no. Por favor por favor no te mueras, no por favor"-dijo el joven mientras lloraba-"Ayúdenlo, accidente"- dijo sin decir nada en concreto ya que en ese momento no le salían las palabras._

_Audrey llamo al 911, Megan llego hacia donde estaba Drake, el cual estaba llorando y gritando de desesperación. Los otros tres presentes también comenzaron a llorar, se dirigieron al carro para encaminarse al hospital. Drake quien todavía se encontraba en estado de shock, se negaba a cerrar su celular porque ese era el único medio que lo conectaba con los últimos minutos de vida de su Josh. El no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque su mente ya sabia lo que había sucedido, su corazón no quería aceptarlo y no lo haría hasta que lo comprobara con sus propios ojos._

_Los cuatro salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada del hospital. Drake estaba muy desanimado y Megan sostenía su mano para apoyarlo. Ella debía hacerlo ya que nadie mas sabia lo que Drake estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Esto no debía estar pasando, se suponía que Drake y Josh debían estar contándoles a sus padres que ellos estaban enamorados y querían estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas. Eso es lo que debiera estar ocurriendo en vez de caminar entre ese frio hospital._

_Un doctor se acerco a la familia, quienes estaban en la sala de espera, para contarles lo que había pasado con Josh._

"_Lo siento mucho"-dijo el doctor_

_Eso era todo lo que Drake tenía que escuchar, las lágrimas invadieron su rostro una vez más y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Megan quien se encontraba al lado de su hermano, le cogió la mano mientras se arre costaba en su hombro._

"_Hicimos todo lo que pudimos"-dijo el doctor mientras los llevaba a una habitación._

_Pero realmente hicieron todo lo que pudieron? Realmente hicieron lo posible por ayudar a Josh? Estas eran aquellas doloras preguntas que se hacia un triste joven en su cabeza._

_Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba Josh, Walter camino hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, lo miro y cogió una de sus manos para luego empezar a llorar. Drake nunca había visto a su padrastro llorar, pero sabia que esto tampoco era fácil para el porque el amaba a su hijo y nunca se imagino verlo en esa situación. Audrey se dirigió hacia su esposo, lo abrazo y luego cogió la mano de Josh._

_Drake se dirigió hacia el otro la cama, cuando vio a su Josh en ese estado, las lágrimas salieron violentamente de su rostro. Ahora su hermoso Josh, estaba lleno de cortaduras por todas las partes de su cuerpo. Quien le hizo esto? Tenia que pagar algo de esta forma. Ante esto._

_pensamiento Drake sintió mucha ira a la vez que sentía un gran vacio en su corazón. El joven se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama, se acerco a Josh y entrelazo sus manos con la de el, ante aquella acción Drake sintió que en ese momento no había nadie mas en la habitación, solo el y su Josh._

"_Lo siento, lo siento mucho, por favor no te vayas, por favor no me dejes"-dijo el joven muy triste-"Oh Dios, no me dejes aquí solo"-al decir esto cerro sus ojos y arre costo su rostro en la cama de Josh-"Cariño, cariño te amo"-dijo sollozando para luego besar la mano de Josh, dejando esta llena de lagrimas-"Mi perfecto y hermoso chico"-tras estas palabras, Drake acerco su rostro hasta la mejilla de Josh, aquella que siempre estaba tibia, ahora se encontraba fría y vacía._

_Aunque Drake no quería admitirlo, sabía muy bien que esa era la última vez que iba a estar junto a su amado._

"_Te amo Josh, te amo y te amare por siempre, nunca dejare de hacerlo. Dios Santo, lo siento Josh, lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname, perdóname por no protegerte, perdóname por no haber estado allí para salvarte. Tú siempre me protegías, me culpo a mi mismo por no haber estado a tu lado cuando me necesitabas, lo siento"- Drake dejo de hablar, pero sin embargo no dejo de llorar._

_Ya no le importaba quien estaba en la habitación, escuchando todo lo que le dijo a Josh, pero eso era la verdad y el quería que la gente se diera cuenta que ellos se amaban, por eso ahora mas que nunca deseaba que las personas supieran que el estaba enamorado de Josh Nichols._

_Todas las suplicas que el joven hizo para que su Josh despertara no funcionaron ya que no tenían el poder de traer a su amado de vuelta. Josh siempre hacia lo que el quería pero ahora el no obedecía. Realmente había fallecido._

_Drake miro a su hermana Megan quien se encontraba a su lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

"_Se ha ido Meg, esta vez se ha ido para siempre"-dijo el joven en un tono muy doloroso_

"_Lo se"- fue todo lo que la niña pudo decir. Se acerco a su hermano, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza._

"_Que debo hacer?"- Drake pregunto con la esperanza de poder ayudar en algo._

"_Amarlo, seguir amándolo"- fue todo lo que Megan le pudo responder._

_Por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la habitación, Drake miro a Walter y Audrey, dándose cuenta que ellos habían escuchado y visto cada acción. El joven no dijo ni una palabra, solo se quedo mirándolos con un pensamiento de tristeza ya que se suponía que sus padres iban a descubrir la verdad de otra manera. _

_Ninguno de los presentes dijo una sola palabra, sin embargo Audrey y Walter se dirigieron a guardar las cosas que lo médicos habían recuperado de Josh. Drake miro a sus padres, luego a Megan y finalmente a su Josh para acariciarle el rostro, se inclino y beso sus labios por última vez. _

"_Te voy a extrañar, espero verte pronto. Te amo y siempre te amare"-susurro el joven en el oído de su amado_

_Drake acerco su rostro al de Josh cerrando sus ojos por un momento, después de esto se levanto. Se dirigió a la puerta, en donde Megan lo cogió del brazo._

"_Te amo"-susurro Drake antes de salir destrozado de la habitación junto a su hermana._

"Josh"-dijo Drake con lagrimas en sus ojos-"No entiendo por que las cosas tuvieron que ser de esta manera, si tan solo hubiera estado allí contigo, en estos momentos estaríamos juntos"-dijo mientras miraba tristemente la tumba-"Han pasado muchos años desde tu muerte y como te lo prometí te sigo amando y no dejare de hacerlo. Aunque debo confesarte que trate de reconstruir mi vida con algunas chicas, pero no pude porque sabía nunca llegaría amarlas porque nunca amare a nadie mas que no seas tu"-tras estas palabras dio un suspiro-"Por eso, no puedo esperar hasta el día en que me vuelva a encontrar contigo"-luego de estas palabras Drake acomodo el ramo de rosas cerca a la lapida de Josh-"Debo irme pero no te preocupes mañana vendré a visitarte, tal y como lo he hecho estos años"-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar que desde la muerte de Josh, iba todo los días al cementerio a visitarlo-"Te amo, no lo olvides"-dicho esto dio unos golpecitos a la lapida para luego encaminarse a la salida del cementerio.

"Josh no importan cuantos años se tarden, pero estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver"-tras este pensamiento Drake salió con una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro puesto que su corazón le decía que algún día no muy lejano, se reencontraría de nuevo con su serr amado.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Bueno quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a YumiandYuni, a HelenkaIvanov y a #17 porque son las unicas personas que me han dejado comentario hasta ahora y porque me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el fic, por eso espero que les haya gustado el final. Tambien quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron o leeran el fin.**

**Bueno...hasta la proxima**


End file.
